


Universe

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Model, Body Paint, Cheese, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gabriel paints on Sam's body.Written for 2018 spn au and trope bingo.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: model!au

“Dean saw some of one of your paintings today,” Sam told Gabriel as they got ready for bed.

“Which one?”

“The one you painted on my face.”

“The leaves?”

“Mhm.” Sam pulled on some pyjama bottoms. “He said you should think about photographing them.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Photography? Where would I put it?”

Sam shrugged. “Instagram. You could make your own blog.”

“I’d never find anyone willing to let me paint on them and let me put the pictures online.”

Sam dug his fingers into Gabriel’s side and wiggled them. “What am I, chopped liver?”

Gabriel giggled involuntarily and tried to escape. “No - I - hey, stop that!” The conversation devolved into a tickle fight for a few minutes. It ended with Gabriel triumphant, sitting on Sam’s stomach, mercilessly tickling his armpits.

“Okay, okay, uncle! You win!”

Gabe laughed and laid down on Sam, chest to chest, his head under Sam’s chin.

“Seriously, though, I would love to be your canvas,” said Sam, stroking Gabriel’s hair. “I like it when you paint on me. It’s soothing.”

Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows. “Could I paint on areas other than your face?”

“Like where?”

“Your back. Or your legs. I saw this really cool picture the other day where they painted the model to look like a sunflower…”

“I guess you can paint anywhere as long as it’s not risque.” Sam considered for a moment. “I take that back. You can paint wherever. Just don’t post the risque pictures.”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Kinky.”

“You love it.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

 

Gabe’s first post on his new blog was of Sam painted like a koi pond. There were no comments on it the first day. Gabriel was a little disheartened, but Sam reminded him that his blog was brand new. It would be awhile before people started to notice it.

The second day, they got two comments.

> **shutyourup:** i love this! it’s super awesome!
> 
> **yesitsme:** This is great. Where did you learn to paint like this?

It picked up pretty quick after that. Gabriel posted three times a week, unless they had a lot of free time, in which case he posted as much as he could.

He started painting specials for holidays. On Christmas he painted strings of ornaments on Sam’s face and chest. On Valentine’s Day, he painted Sam’s whole face white, covered it in little hearts, then painted his own lips so he could give Sam a lipstick mark on his cheek.

Gabriel liked most of the pieces he posted, but there was one that was his absolute favourite. He painted Sam like a galaxy, swirling blue and green and yellow. It extended all the way down his chest. He painted Sam’s lips blue and put matching eye shadow on him. It was absolutely stunning. He ended up taking about a billion photos and posted a bunch of them as a set.

That set was what got him noticed.

One night while he and Sam were eating dinner, Gabriel’s phone rang. He picked up. He didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Is this Gabriel Winchester?”

“Sure is.”

“My name is Alicia Banes. I work for Starting Arts, a magazine that focuses on up-and-coming artists. We saw your galaxy photographs and were very impressed. Would you be interested in an interview on your art?”

“Like, to be in the magazine?”

“Yes. The article would include things like where you get your inspiration, your artistic background, and would feature some of your art.”

“That sounds awesome!”

“Excellent. I'll contact you at a later date to nail down the details.”

“Cool beans, thanks. This is so cool.”

She laughed. “That’s the spirit. Goodbye.”

So Gabriel showed up outside Starting Arts’ headquarters bright and early a few weeks later, Sam and his portfolio in tow.

The interview went by pretty quickly. Alicia’s brother, Max, was the one running the interview. He was funny, not all stuck up and professional like Gabriel expected him to be.

“Do you have any specific pieces you’d like us to put with the article?”

“I have an idea for one, but it’s not done yet.”

“As long as you can get it to us by the end of the week, we’ll do our best to include it.”

* * *

 

Gabriel leaned over the back of the couch. “So, you know how I said I had a painting I wanted to put in the magazine?”

Sam tilted his head back to look at him. “Yeah?”

“I thought I might paint myself and be in the picture with you.”

Sam broke out in a smile. “That’d be awesome!”

So Gabriel painted Sam to look like a galaxy again, then did the same to himself. Except, when he painted himself, he used black, blue, purple. He put the same blue lipstick on both of them. He painted a black, blue, and purple galaxy emanating from Sam’s mouth out to his jaw and up to his nose, then did the same thing to himself with Sam’s galaxy colours.

“Okay, ready?” Dean asked, adjusting the camera.

“Yep,” said Gabriel. He and Sam got into position. They leaned in and chastely pressed their lips together.

The camera flashed. “Damn, this is great,” said Dean.

Sam and Gabe separated. Gabriel went over to Dean to see the picture.

It was beautiful. Their eyes were closed, but the way they leaned into each other showed how in love they were. Where their lips met, it looked like their respective galaxies were bleeding into the other’s.

Sam came up behind Gabe and hugged him, doing his best not to smudge the paint. “You’re such an amazing artist.”

Gabriel spun around in the circle of Sam’s arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You’re a perfect model.”

“So are you.”

“I painted you like a galaxy because you’re my whole universe.”

Dean pretended to gag. “Okay, enough, go be gross when I’m not here.”

Sam and Gabriel both laughed.

“Get outta here, go be gross with Cas.”

As they were cleaning up the photoshoot setup, Gabriel said, “I wasn’t lying, you know. When I said you’re my whole universe.”

Sam smiled wildly. “You’re my whole universe, too.”

“Flatterer,” joked Gabriel. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
